Mortal Kombat:Armageddon
|desarrollador = Midway |diseñador = Midway |genero = Lucha, Acción |clasif = |año = 27 de octubre de 2006 (PS2), 13 de mayo de 2007 (Wii) |plataformas = Play Station 2, Xbox, Wii |modo = 1-8 jugadores Online y 1-4 de una misma consola }} Mortal Kombat: Armageddon es un juego de la Saga Mortal Kombat desarrollado por Midway Games. Éste juego representa una continuación directa de Mortal Kombat: Deception. El juego ya ha vendido más de 2 millones de copias por todo el mundo. Las plataformas designadas para este juego son Play Station 2 y Xbox en el año 2006, y para Wii en el año 2007. También conocido como uno de los dos juegos que no tienen fatalities propias. thumb|Sub-Zero vs Scorpion thumb|Kung Lao vs Barakathumb|Sheeva lanza a Cyrax de la piramide. Historia Con el paso de los milenios. Tras varias eras de Mortal Kombat se ha causado un gran desgaste en los reinos. El punto crítico finalmente se ha alcanzado. Se predijo que los combatientes algún día serían muy poderosos y demasiado numerosos. Si se les permitiese seguir sin control, los intensos combates debilitarían y romperían los reinos, trayendo el Apocalipsis. Los Dioses Ancianos exigieron la creación de una salvaguardia para evitar la destrucción total... una que se valdría de la insaciable sed de sangre de los luchadores. Como polillas hacia la llama del fuego ellos serán atraídos a luchar. En el ápice de la destrucción, las alianzas se romperán, y los pasados odios serán revividos. Finalmente, se librará la batalla final. El Armageddon ha comenzado... Complementos Jugabilidad En cuanto al eje principal del juego, el modo Kombate, reutiliza tanto el motor gráfico como el de la jugabilidád de Mortal Kombat: Deception, pero con sustanciales mejoras y añadidos. Ahora podemos llevar combate al aire, y hacer combos frenéticos mientras los luchadores están a varios metros por encima del nivel del suelo. Solo hubo un problema en cuanto a combos: al ser un juego tan completo, se redujeron los estilos de peleas. Los personajes ya no poseen dos estilos de lucha y un arma; sino un estilo y un arma o dos estilos. Esto provocó la disminución de efectividad de algunos combos. También hay un nuevo sistema de detener ataques con movimientos tipo "parry", que se añaden a los "combo breakers" de Mortal Kombat: Deception. Los "parry" requieren cierta intuición, ya que hay que efectuarlos justo antes de que el contrario ataque, y así, poder cambiar las tornas. Al contrario de los combo breakers, que pueden ejecutarse solamente tres veces por pelea, los parries pueden hacerse un número ilimitado de veces. Y sin olvidar que puedes pelear contra otros jugadores en el modo "MK en línea", el cual había sido introducido en Mortal Kombat: Deception. Además, el juego cuenta con un nuevo Mini-Game: Motor Kombat (Kombate Motorizado en español) que consiste en carreras de bólidos más al estilo Mario Kart utilizando los personajes: Baraka, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Mileena, Kitana, Bo' Rai Cho, Cyrax, Jax, Johnny Cage o Raiden y utilizar movimientos especiales correspondientes al personaje que elijas. Puedes correr en 5 distintas pistas: Botan Jungle, Bo' Rai Cho´s Brewery, Outworld Refinery, Lin Kuei Raceway y Lost Pyramid. Krea un Luchador Krea un Luchador es el plato fuerte de este juego es el que los desarrolladores denominaron Crea un luchador o Kreate a Fighter, en ésta opción el jugador puede crear su luchador dándole su estilo y arma. Lo mejor de ésta opción es el hecho de que el jugador puede recrear el personaje de otras sagas tales como Street Fighter, Final Fantasy, King of Fighters e incluso a personajes de Dragon Ball y hasta a Lara Croft. Según la crítica especializada, en ningún otro juego se había visto un modo de creación de luchadores tan completo y solamente lo supera en calidad el aparecido en Soul Calibur III, de Namco. Éste sistema funciona seleccionando artículos, algunos de los cuales se compran con Koins, en teoría es similar al famoso juego Los Sims. Personajes Escenarios *Armería *Arena de Batalla *Torre de la Campana *Torre Diabólica *Falling Cliffs *Foso de Fuego *Guarida de Goro *Infierno *Fragua del Infierno *Molino de Madera *Pirámide de Argus *Tormenta de Meteoritos *Interior del Nethership *Prisión Tekunin *Guarida de Reptile *Templo del Cielo *Cámara de Almas *El Metro *Páramo *Torre del Outworld *Jungla Botan *Arctika *Palacio Lin Kuei *Acantilados del Netherealm *Torre de Shinnok *Salón del Trono de Shinnok *Salón de Guerra de Reiko *Salón del Trono de Shao Kahn *Balcón de Shao Kahn *Guarida de Scorpion *Ruinas de Edenia *Bosque Krimson *Cavernas del Red Dragon *Cámara de Daegon Nueva mecánica de Fatalities El Sistema Clásico de Fatalities (hacer una combinación de 4-5 botones y sentarse a ver el Fatality "cinematográfico") ha sido sustituido por un sistema de Fatalities "Interactivos", Kreate a Fatality. Este nuevo Sistema de Fatalities funcionará de la siguiente manera: : Al oír "Finish Him/Her!" aparecerá una barra de tiempo. : Esta barra indicará el tiempo que nos queda para hacer un "mini" Fatality. : Si hacemos correctamente un movimiento fatal dentro de este tiempo, se añadirá un número a un contador y la barra se recargará, aunque cada vez habrá menos tiempo para conectar un nuevo movimiento fatal. : El Fatality terminará cuando hagamos un movimiento fatal definitivo (o cuando se termine el tiempo y no hayamos hecho nada, hayamos hecho una combinación incorrecta ó hayamos hecho más movimientos de los permitidos (11), en ese caso constará como si fuera un Fatality fallido). : Dependiendo del número de movimientos fatales que hayamos conectado, nuestro Fatality recibirá un nombre (rango) distinto: Este nuevo sistema de Kreate a Fatality tiene dos lecturas distintas, aunque no incompatibles. La primera es que es un sistema innovador novedoso y fresco, que te permite encadenar pequeños movimientos entre sí (arrancar el corazón o un hueso, dar un rodillazo o un buen golpe que haga dar la vuelta al rival) para luego terminar con el movimiento fatal que acaba con la vida del contrario. La segunda, es que se trata de un repetitivo sistema genérico de hacer fatalities (común para los luchadores normales y otro para los jefes). Modo Konquest Otra agradable sorpresa del juego es el renovado modo "Konquest". En él controlaremos durante toda la aventura al semi-dios Taven, hijo del dios edeniano Argus y de la hechicera Delia, en su misión para evitar el Armageddon. thumb|Taven vs un oni de netherrealm En cuanto a jugabilidad, esta aventura recuerda más al genial Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks que al modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Deception. ¿La razón? Es mucho más dinámico, rápido y, sobre todo, contiene mucha más acción. Además, a través de este modo de juego se van conociendo los detalles de la historia, vividos todos a través de los ojos de Taven. Trailer 300px|center Boxart Imagen:Mkaboxwii.jpg Imagen:MKA Premium Kano Sonya.jpg Imagen:MKA Premium Shao Sindel.jpg Imagen:MKA Premium Cage Goro.jpg Imagen:Mortal_Kombat_Armagedddon_Dvd_Spanish_custom--cdcovers_cc--front.jpg Mortal-kombat-Armageddon-xbox.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Armageddon-Premium-Edition.jpg Notas Adicionales *En la versión de Nintendo Wii aparece Khameleon. *Es la versión con más personajes de toda la saga; ya que en éste juego se presentan todos los personajes de la saga. *Al haber demasiados personajes, ha sido eliminada la segunda técnica de lucha por problemas de memoria y espacio, ésto ha dado como resultado unos combos algo deficientes. *Al haber falta de espacio, el Modo Konquest no fue lo que se tenía planeado hacer, por ejemplo que Taven llevara un arco y flechas o su espada Drake Sword en su aventura. Ésto se puede ver en un vídeo desbloqueable en The Krypt. *También en el Modo Konquest el Fatality de Taven es parecido al de Liu Kang de Mortal Kombat (2011). *Hay cuatro versiones especiales para PS2 (sólo para USA) que contienen: **Una versión "Arcade Perfect" de Ultimate MK3. **Más de 60 minutos de vídeo en el DVD extra, presentando el documental "La historia de los Fatalities" junto con 50 nuevos vídeos de los personajes. **Están envueltas en un pack metálico de cuatro diseños diferentes. **Poster del render de todos los personajes juntos, firmado por el co-creador de Mortal Kombat (Ed Boon). *Existe un extraño parecido entre la frase "May the Elder Gods wacth over you" ''("Que los Elder Gods te protejan"), dicha por Caro en el Modo Konquest, y la frase "''May the Force be with you" ''("Que la fuerza te acompañe"), frase típica de la saga "La guerra de las Galaxias". *A algunos personajes les dieron sus propios movimientos como Smoke o Jarek. *Hay habilidades especiales que regresan como el golpe de teletransportación de Scorpion. * Este es el primer juego de Mortal Kombat en el que el Jefe final es de alineación "Neutral" *Motaro es bípedo (2 patas) porque no pudieron adaptar el sistema de juego para que saliera con las 4 patas. *Algo curioso es ver a Stryker en la imagen oficial con su traje de MK3, cuando se le diseño otro traje para este juego. Aunque tiene uno alternativo muy parecido a tal dicho traje, sólo que con más accesorios. *En "Kreate a Fighter" si eliges que el personaje sea masculino y que a la vez sea un hechicero, éste aparecerá como la versión anciana de Shang Tsung. *Es el primero, único y último juego donde se emplearon ''Kreate a Fatality y Kreate a Fighter. *Aunque tengan espadas, los personajes personalizados no pueden usarlas en sus Fatalities. *Es el primer juego donde se puede personalizar una mujer Tarkatana sin velo como Mileena. *Es el último suceso cronológico, ya que en MK9 se vuelve desde el principio, siendo Blaze el último villano, y ésta la verdadera Batalla Final. *Según este juego, Taven fue quien derrotó a Blaze, pero al principio del juego de MK9 nos cuentan que fue Shao Kahn quien lo derrotó, creando así una confusión. *Las únicas armas disponibles para Kreate a Fighter son Hachas, Espadas y Martillos, ni Tonfa, ni Cuchillos, y tampoco Nunchakus. Véase También Categoría:Juegos en:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ru:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon